Tugas
by jeenrish
Summary: "Hei, Ino, sebenarnya kenapa kau diberi tugas seperti ini?" / "Kau bisa tahu sendiri kalau kau yang dipilih, Sakura." / Sakura Haruno, siswi SMA yang disuruh menemani Ino ke kelas senpai-nya, malah berakhir mendapati hal buruk. [AU, RnR?]


**Title :** Tugas **| Author :** jeenrish

 **Rating :** G **| Length :** Drabble **| Genre :** Gak jelas, AU

 **Cast :** Sakura H. , Sasuke U.

 **Note :** Hai! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dapet ide buat bikin ff gak jelas kayak gini;-; Maafkan daku jika tidak jelas ya. Oh iya, jangan lupa buat baca Fate walaupun inspirasi buat lanjutinnya lagi macet(?) Pokoknya, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review~! Arigatou!

"Oh—ayolah, Sakura!"

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Anak-anak yang berada di kelas langsung berhamburan keluar, saling dorong dan mengaduh. Koridor sekolah yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai dengan suara tawa, obrolan, atau pun suara-suara loker siswa yang dibuka dan ditutup.

Sakura masih memegang buku catatannya—tas kecil disampirkan di bahunya. Dia membenarkan letak kemejanya dan kembali berjalan lurus ke depan, tidak menoleh sama sekali. Di sampingnya, gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Sakura! Kau daritadi mendengarkan atau tidak, sih?!" Ino akhirnya berteriak. Sakura menolehkan pandangannya menuju gadis itu. Dia menatap Ino selama beberapa detik dan kemudian menjawab, "Oh—maaf. Aku tidak sadar kalau daritadi kau berbicara kepadaku, Ino-pig."

Ino hanya bisa menekan rasa kesalnya yang sudah memuncak dan kemudian menarik tangan sahabatnya itu. "E-eh! Apa yang kau lakukan, pig?!" Sakura berteriak, mengikuti kemana saja arah Ino pergi. Walaupun Ino sepertinya memang 'senang berbicara' dan seperti gadis seusia mereka yang tidak memiliki kekuatan, nyatanya, gadis itu benar-benar kuat.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Ino mengajak dirinya menuju koridor para senpai-nya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya selama berjalan, karena tatapan heran para seniornya yang dari tadi tertuju ke dirinya dan Ino. Tapi Ino tidak gentir sedikitpun, dia tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

Ino akhirnya berhenti berjalan, dan Sakura kembali menaikkan kepalanya. Dia mendapati kalau ia sedang berada di depan kelas Biologi sekarang. Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan heran dan bertanya, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Sai-senpai sebentar! Kau tahu, aku masih ada hutang tugas kepadanya dan harus bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Kau bisa temani aku sebentar kan, Jidat?"

Mendengar perkataan Ino, Sakura segera melayangkan jitakannya kepada gadis itu. Ino mencibir Sakura tidak jelas dan kemudian masuk ke kelas senpainya itu—tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela napas dan berdiri di samping pintu, badannya bersandar di dinding dan memainkan ponselnya.

Setelah melihat jam dan juga memastikan kalau waktu istirahat masih banyak, dia mengeluarkan permen karet dan memakannya. Sakura mengunyah permen karetnya santai, seakan-akan tidak sadar akan tatapan kebanyakan senior perempuannya yang tertuju kepada dirinya.

"Cari siapa, Dek?"

Salah satu senior yang mau masuk ke kelas Biologi itu menegurnya. Sakura buru-buru membungkuk lalu menjawab pertanyaan seniornya itu, "Nemenin temen, Senpai."

Senior bermata biru dan rambut kuning itu hanya mengangguk lalu kembali berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di samping pintu lagi. Sakura mengintip ke dalam kelas dan mendapati kalau Ino sedang berbicara dengan beberapa seniornya, dan sedang mencatat sesuatu.

Sakura kembali bersandar dan kembali menatap ke depan, sambil sesekali melihat ke jam. Ia berdecak ketika menyadari kalau waktu istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi. Sakura heran, sebenarnya tugas apa yang diberikan Sai-senpai kepada Ino? Setahu dirinya, sahabatnya itu tidak mudah untuk menuruti seseorang dan tunduk kepada perintahnya.

Tapi satu hal yang Sakura sadari—

Ino barangkali menyukai Sai.

Sakura bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana wajah sahabatnya itu ketika ia masuk ke ruang Biologi dan tidak terlihat terbebani sedikit pun, ia malah terlihat seperti senang sekali.

Walaupun memang, raut wajah Ino seperti senang terus.

Sakura kembali mengintip dan melihat Ino yang sedang berbincang dengan Sai-senpai. Sepertinya dugaannya benar.

Hati Sakura sedikit lega.

Ino memang tipe gadis yang paling disukai oleh laki-laki. Sudah ada beberapa cowok yang menyatakan suka kepadanya, tetapi Ino menolak pernyataan mereka. Alasannya, klise. Ino takut untuk menjalin hubungan lagi, semenjak mantan terakhirnya, Shikamaru.

 _Yah, kalau dia sudah mempunyai Sai-senpai, dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi, 'kan?_

Sakura kembali setia menunggu Ino yang tidak kunjung keluar dari kelas itu. Dia bersandar lagi dan menunduk, menatap _flat shoes_ miliknya. Dia bersenandung pelan, dan dengan tidak sengaja mendengar beberapa obrolan senior yang sepertinya seru.

"Cari siapa?"

Suara seseorang kembali terdengar. Sakura tidak buru-buru membalas perkataan itu. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengangkat wajahnya. Mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ milik seniornya itu. Sakura terhentak sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya, "Lagi nungguin temen, Senpai."

Senior di hadapannya itu kembali berjalan dan dari yang Sakura dengar tadi, dia hanya bergumam 'Hn.'

 _Apa-apaan senior itu?_

Sakura merasa seperti dia pernah bertemu dengan senior itu sebelumnya. Tepat sebelum Sakura dapat memaki seniornya itu, Ino tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dan menepuk pundak Sakura. "Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan pandangannya kepada Ino, dan gadis itu dengan tidak bersalah melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tugasnya hampir selesai, tapi masih kurang satu orang. Temani aku, ya?"

Sebelum Sakura mengangguk, Ino kembali menarik Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan menaiki tangga ke arah atap. Sakura sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino, tetapi karena Ino masih dia anggap teman, maka sah-sah saja.

Suasana atap seperti biasanya—sepi. Bukan karena kotor atau apa, hanya karena kebanyakan siswa sekolah ini malas untuk pergi ke atap. Malah sebenarnya, atap mereka sangat nyaman dan cocok untuk dijadikan tempat membolos.

Sakura mengikuti arah Ino melangkah. Ia mendapati kalau mereka sedang menuju ke seorang laki-laki (seniornya, mungkin?) berambut raven. Ia melangkah dan terus melangkah, dan mendapati kalau matanya seperti mengenal sosok itu.

 _Senior tadi?_

Senior itu sedang berbaring di atas bangku yang tersedia di atap itu. Kakinya menghadap ke arah Sakura dan Ino berdiri, seakan dia tidak sadar akan kehadiran mereka berdua. Ino melangkah mendekati senior itu.

"Permisi, Senpai, boleh minta tanda tangannya?" ucap Ino.

Sakura memandang Ino heran. Jadi tugas yang diberikan oleh Sai itu adalah untuk mencari tanda tangan teman-temannya? Yang benar saja.

Senior itu bangkit dan memperbaiki posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap Ino dan Sakura bergantian. Sekarang Sakura bisa melihat wajah seniornya itu dengan jelas.

Dari wajahnya, terlihat sekali kalau seniornya itu tampan. Matanya tajam dan dalam. Rambutnya juga keren walaupun seperti pantat ayam—menurut Sakura. Kulitnya putih. Sepertinya senior ini merupakan senior idaman siswi-siswi.

Tapi, Sakura tidak pernah mendengar mengenai senpai-nya yang satu ini.

Ino kembali berdeham dan berkata, "Boleh minta tanda tangannya, Sasuke-senpai?"

Sasuke, senior itu kembali menatap Ino dan Sakura tajam. Dia menatap Sakura lekat, sampai Sakura harus meremas kemejanya. "Kau mau minta tanda tangan dariku?" Ino mengangguk. Ia memberitahu kalau itu adalah tugas yang diberikan oleh Sai kepadanya.

"Ck, Sai, orang itu memang keterlaluan." Sasuke meraih kertas yang dari tadi disodorkan oleh Ino kepadanya, lalu menandatangani kertas itu. Ino menggumamkan banyak terima kasih, lalu berbalik badan dan melangkah menuju tangga untuk turun. Sakura mengikuti di belakang.

"Hei, kau!" ucap seseorang di belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh, dan mendapati kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang tadi berbicara. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan kalau dia lah yang Sasuke panggil tadi.

"Aku, senpai?"

"Hn. Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berbaring kembali. Sakura mengernyitkan wajahnya, dia heran dengan apa yang dilakukan seniornya itu. Sakura kembali berjalan menuju tangga dan menyusul Ino.

Sakura menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ino. "Hei, Ino, sebenarnya kenapa Sai-senpai memberi tugas untukmu?"

"Ah, itu. Kau tahu, kemarin namaku ada di papan pengumuman dan disuruh ke kelas Sai-senpai. Dan entah kenapa, dia memberiku tugas seperti itu. Itu memang sudah tradisi sekolah kita dari dulu, tiap minggu. Kau bisa saja dipilih, Sakura. Selain itu, mungkin saja kau pernah sekelas atau berpapasan atau terlibat kegiatan dengan senior itu,"

"Kau ini, diberi tugas yang merepotkan seperti itu mengapa kau malah senang?"

"Yah, kau bisa tahu sendiri kalau kau yang dipilih, Sakura." Jawaban Ino menyelesaikan percakapan mereka. Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas Kimia dan mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

Sakura memainkan pensilnya. Dia mencoret-coret kertas catatannya dengan pikiran mengenai tugas-tugas yang didapatkan Ino. Entah mengapa, dia mendapat perasaan buruk.

Dan memang benar.

"Ayolah, siapa kali ini?"

"Hey, aku mau lihat!"

"Apakah kau bercanda? Aku juga mau lihat!"

Sakura berjalan melewati papan pengumuman yang penuh dengan para siswa yang berdesakan. Dia berjinjit sebentar, berusaha melihat apa yang ada di papan pengumuman itu. Dia tetap meminum _float-_ nya santai.

"Ah! Itu Sakura Haruno!" ucap salah satu orang di kerumunan itu. Sakura mengernyit. Namanya?

Dia melangkah ke depan papan pengumuman dan mendapati selembar kertas yang ditempel di atas kertas-kertas lainnya. Dia merobek kertas itu dan bergegas mencari Ino ketika ia selesai membaca kertas tersebut. Robekan kertas itu terjatuh ke bawah, tetapi isinya masih tetap bisa dibaca.

 _Sakura Haruno, pergi ke atap pada hari Senin dan temui Uchiha Sasuke._


End file.
